Hiei et Kurama!
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: Remake de Tristan et Yseult,fic Yaoi ma première!et finie.


OK, c'est ma première fic Yaoi.

C'est du KuramaXHiei…'y a aussi KuramaXYusuke, en quelque sorte…

Donc :c'est un remake de Tristan et Yseult façon Yuyu Hakusho :

Hiei est Tristan

Kurama est Yseult

Yusuke est le Roi Marc

Kuwabara est…un esclave !

J'ai jamais lu « Tristan et Yseult », pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis basé sur ce que le prof' de français nous en a raconté (en changeant certains petits détails, bien sur !)

Et si vous trouvez que le titre est pas très recherché, c'est parce que celui de l'œuvre original l'était pas non plus !

_**Hiei et Kurama**_

Le Roi Yusuke était une personne emplie de tristesse depuis la mort de Keiko, sa première femme.

Rien n'arrivait à le consoler et il tentait d'oublier son chagrin dans la beauté des nombreuses fleurs de son immense jardin.

Mais dès le retour au château, le souvenir de sa bien aimée revenait le hanter.

C'est lors d'une de ses promenade pédestre dans les jardins du palais que se présenta ce qui lui apparut comme la solution à tous ses problèmes :un cheveu tombé du ciel, un cheveu magnifique, argenté, qui semblait refléter la beauté de tous ce qui l'entourait !Et le Roi Yusuke tomba amoureux du cheveu…

Il ordonna qu'on lui trouve la femme qui avait de tels cheveux et qu'on lui l'amène afin qu'il puisse l'épouser.

Or, le Roi avait un très bon ami :le Seigneur Hiei(1) !

Le Seigneur Hiei ne connaissait pas grand monde, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était assez replié sur lui-même, mais, il possédait un troisième oeil qui lui permettait de rechercher des personnes.

Il se mit donc à chercher et découvrit quelqu'un qui avait la chevelure tant désirée par le Roi, il alla le prévenir, en l'informant toute fois qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et non pas d'une femme.

-Cela m'est bien égale ! »Lui répondit le Roi, son ami. « Seul la chevelure d'argent m'intéresse ! Vas donc quérir cet homme et ramène le moi, que nous puissions nous marier. »

Le Seigneur Hiei s'en va donc vers le Makai, dans le but de trouver l'homme à la bel chevelure !

L'ayant trouvé, il lui expose la situation. Kurama n'est pas très tenté par la proposition…mais peut-on vraiment refuser une demande en mariage du Roi ?

Il l'accompagne donc vers le royaume du Roi Yusuke.

Or, pour se rendre là-bas, il faut obligatoirement passer par la mer, d'où une longue traversée en bateau.

…Et c'est pendant cette traversée que va se produire un événement inattendu et imprévisible(2)…

Il se trouve que le beau(3) Kurama, étant un démon, avait, au long de sa vie, capturé de nombreux humains, dont il avait fait ses esclaves !

Il y en avait un en particulier qu'il choisissait toujours pour l'accompagner lors de ses voyages, car ce dernier était tellement laid(4) qu'on pouvait être sur qu'il n'éclipserait pas la beauté de son maître(5) !

Cet esclave était très docile et voulait toujours bien faire et il trouva le moyen (Dieu seul sait comment !) de préparer un filtre d'amour à donner à son maître au cas ou son promis ne lui plairait pas. Seulement (doué comme il est) il laissa la préparation sur la table et elle fut servie en tant que vin(6) au Seigneur Hiei et à Kurama.

Lorsqu'il eu bu, l'ami du Roi croisa le regard du futur époux de son souverain et fut frappé par ceux-ci qui, malgré leur froideur n'en demeurait pas moins d'une beauté extrême.

Kurama, de son côté, trouvait le Jaganshi de plus en plus adorable, avec ses mèches blanches dans ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux rouges et son regard fuyant. De plus, il était lui-aussi un démon, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire…

Ce fut donc cette nuit là que le pécher de chair fut commit…

Le seigneur Hiei entra dans la chambre(7) de Kurama, afin de vérifier que rien de fâcheux ne s'y produisait, et il fut, une fois encor, frappé par la beauté du corps du Kitsune(8) !

Des pensées très suggestives lui vinrent bientôt à l'esprit…

Il s'approcha du bel endormit et commença à lui caresser amoureusement la joue, puis, sa main dévia vers le torse…la main gauche rejoignit bientôt la main droite pour maintenir le visage de Kurama pendant que les lèvres du Seigneur Hiei se posaient délicatement sur celles du futur marié.

Soudain, une langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, une main agrippa ses cheveux et un bras lui enserra le dos, rapprochant son corps de celui de l'être aimé.

Ensuite, les mains le lâchèrent pour s'attaquer à ses vêtements ;une fois nu, il sentit la langue de Kurama sur son ventres, son torse puis, à nouveau dans sa bouche !

Ils passèrent ensuite aux idées suggestives que le Seigneur Hiei avait eu, quelques instants plus tôt…

Après une longue traversée aux nuits trop courtes, ils arrivèrent au Royaume du Roi Yusuke.

Le mariage fut aussitôt célébré et les « visites nocturnes » de Hiei à Kurama se furent moins fréquente…

Chaque membre de la Cour savait pertinemment que Kurama trompait son mari avec le Seigneur Hiei…sauf le Roi, dont l'intelligence ne brillait pas au ciel comme la plus belle des étoiles(9) !

Cependant, voyant que tous le monde parlait de cette histoire, il voulu mettre fin aux rumeurs en faisant faire à Kurama le « Grand Serment ».

Le Kitsune, rusé comme un renard(10) fit savoir au Roi, son mari, que ce genre de serments devaient se faire dans un endroit dont la beauté reflèterait la celle du serment et le pria de faire cela sur le petit morceau de terre qui sépare la rivière, près de la cascade et le Roi Yusuke accepta(11).

Ce qui fut dit fut fait, on les mena en carrosse jusqu'au bord de l'eau et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traversé, un mendiant intervint et s'adressa à Kurama :

-Majesté, il ne faudrait point vous mouiller les pieds !Permettez moi de vous prendre sur mes épaules jusqu'à l'autre rive ! »

-J'accepte bien volontiers »Répondit l'intéressé. « Si mon époux ni vois point d'inconvénients… »

N'en voyant aucun, le Roi Yusuke accepta lui-aussi(12).

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé, Kurama fit son serment :

-Je jure que personne n'est jamais venu entre mes cuisses, hormis mon mari et, bien sur, l'homme qui m'a porté ! »(13)

Satisfait, le Suzerain rentra chez lui serein, en compagnie de toutes les personnes ayant été présentes, excepté le mendiant qui, comme chacun aurait pu le deviner, était en fait le Seigneur Hiei déguisé !

Et leur petit jeu repris de plus belle, jusqu'au jour où le Roi Yusuke les surpris ensemble au lit ;il ordonna alors que son ami (qui ne l'était sûrement plus à ce moment précis !) soit brûlé, sous les yeux de son amant (ainsi, il les punit ensemble et fait d'une pierre deux coup !).

Le Seigneur Hiei fut donc amené au bûcher et l'on mit le feu à la paille qui l'entourait…Cependant, dans son élan, le Souverain avait oublié que la personne qu'il avait condamné était un démon du feu, mais lorsqu'il s'en rendu conte…c'était trop tard :le Jaganshi avait déjà retourné les flammes contre la coure et les curieux qui étaient venu assister à sa mort et, s'étant libéré, il emmena Kurama par delà la mer, dans le Makai, d'où ils étaient tous deux originaires !(14)

_**FIN !**_

(1)Ca vous fait marrer ? Moi aussi XD !

(2)Bravo pour la répétition !Et en plus, tous le monde sait ce qu'il va se passer !

(3)Mais moins que Hiei chéri d'amooooooooooooour **Fan-girl Moment ! **

(4)Devinez qui c'est !

(5)Première nouvelle :Kurama est narcissique !

(6)Ben oui quoi, pour moi, les filtres d'amour c'est rouge, alors…

(7)Enfin, plutôt la cabine (ils sont sur un bateau tout de même !)

(8)Ben oui, Kurama dort tout nu (ça vous choque ?) !

(9)Expression made by ma sœur !

(10)C'EST un renard!

(11)L'imbécile !

(12)Il accepte que le mendiant porte Kurama, pas que le mendiant le porte lui aussi (ce que ce même mendiant n'a d'ailleurs pas proposé) !

(13)Quand je pense qu'il parlait de la « beauté du serment »…

(14)BRAVOOOOOOO pour la fin à la Walt Disney, quelle imagination DÉ-BOR-DAN-TE !


End file.
